


Sex education

by akalover



Category: Fabrizio moro - Fandom, ermal meta - Fandom, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: M/M, More like funny I think.., not really fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akalover/pseuds/akalover
Summary: The children have come to  that age where parents should give them the talk about how sex works. And it's rather embarrassing for them…





	Sex education

**Author's Note:**

> So this all started at discord a few days ago. I told everybody a personal story about that time when my biology teacher blew up a condom during class and it flew in his hair hahaha. So then I said imagine how metamoro would give their children a talk about the birds and the bees...so here we are now!

Before reading:

**Ermal and Fabrizio are bold**

Libero and Anita are normal

**\--------------------------------------------------**

 

 

**‘’Ermal, I really think we should talk about the birds and the bees with the kids. They are at the right age now.’’ ‘’You think so? I mean…don’t they give lessons about that at school?’’**

**‘’Well, yes, but, aren’t the parents supposed to do it as well?’’** ‘’I think so? Alright, let’s do it tonight then.’’

 

The evening came around and it was time for _the talk._ Ermal stood in the hallway and shouted upstairs.

‘’Libero! Anita! Come downstairs please, your dad and me want to talk about something!’’

The children walked down the stairs and sat down on the couch, with Ermal and Fabrizio in front of them.

**‘’Are we in trouble?’’ Libero asked. ‘’No no, you’re not in trouble. You see, me and your dad want to talk about something.’’**

Anita got a little bit scared hearing that. ‘’A..are you gonna split up? Please don’t tell me that.’’

**‘’What? No! of course not. Don’t worry about that. No, we wanted to have a little conversation about…um…the birds and the bees.’’**

Libero and Anita looked terrified at each other. Oh god..not this...

“Dad...we already talked about it in school.” Libero tried to shake it off. Of course he didn’t want to talk about sex with his parent. Ew, that’s embarrassing.

**“Yes we know Libero, but it’s also important for a parent to give information and awareness to their children about such thing.”**

Libero and Anita were silent, obviously awkward and embarrassed.

**“So let’s begin with the beginning. When two people like each other, they can develop feelings. There are all kinds of feelings like love and happiness when they are with that person. But they also might feel...um...attracted to that person which can lead into sexual feelings towards that person. And that’s totally natural.”**

So far it was going alright, Fabrizio thought. Ermal continued.

**“So when you do have that feeling and the other person too, you might want to have sex. BUT, you have to talk first with your partner. You have to make sure you are both ready for it and don’t force each other!”**

**“Yes! That is really important! Don’t force yourself or the other to do anything!”**

“God dad, just get on with it please...”

**“Alright, so it’s always important to use a condom. It protects a woman from getting pregnant but you also protect each other from sexual diseases.”**

Fabrizio turns to Ermal.

**“Shall we show them what a condom is?”**

But before Ermal could answer, Anita already told them the answer.

“No! You don’t...we already saw it at school...No need to do that know thank you.”

**“Okay okay. So. Uh..right**

Libero had enough, he really wanted to go now. He had never felt so uneasy and embarrassed in his life. I mean, he’s 17. Of course he knows what sex is! Come on, every guy at school talks about it. So he decided to take action, and get over it for once and for all.

‘’A guy gets an erection, and puts his penis inside the girls vagina. They move until they reach an orgasm and that is sex. Can I go now?’’

Both man were absolutely gobsmacked. Did their son just say that?

 **‘’Oh uh, yeah, you can go.’’** Libero stood up and walked away, but stopped when he heard his name and turned around.

**‘’Libero? If you have any questions or just want to talk, you can always ask me or babë. Alright?’’**

“Yes dad.’’ He showed a little smile and took off.

Anita was still left on the couch in front of them. She was chewing on her lip, it always meant that she was thinking. Ermal knew this face, it’s the same what Fabri does.

**‘’Do you have any questions Anni? What Libero said is true, but there’s so much more to sex then just that. Shall we explain some more?’’**

‘’So…um…’’ She  hesitated a bit.

**‘’There is nothing to be ashamed of, you can ask anything.’’**

‘’How do you know when you are ready to do it? I mean…’’ She looked down and started fumbling with her fingers.

‘’A bunch of girls at school talked about wanting to have sex immediately when they have a boyfriend. But I don’t know if I would want that if I got a boyfriend, is that weird?’’

Fabrizio smiled at her and took her hands. She was still his little girl, whether she liked it or not.

**‘’That is not weird at all. But when you have met that right person, and you trust each other and love each other. Then it will come naturally. You can be 18 and feel ready, but also 25. There is really no age attached to it. You have to listen to your own body and mind, and not to what other people say. Cause only you know what’s best for you, and no one else.’’**

Anita looked up again and wrapped her arms around Fabrizio’s neck.

‘’Thank you dad.’’ **‘’No problem Anni.’’** He gave her a kiss on the cheek and she pulled out and went upstairs again.

 

Fabrizio turned to Ermal.

 **‘’So, that went…’’ ‘’Not too bad?’’ ‘’Yeah…’’** They looked and started laughing. **‘’Well, at least we don’t have to do this again.’’ ‘’Yeah, I get why Libero acted like that. Of course it’s embarrassing to talk about sex with your parents. But I’m also proud of you.’’**

 **‘’Of me? Why?’’ ‘’Because you made sure your daughter shouldn’t doubt herself and that you were there for her.’’** Ermal stroked his cheek as he puts an arms around his waist.

 **‘’Hey Bizio?’’ ‘’Yes amore?’’ ‘’How did you know you wanted to have sex with me?’’** Fabrizio smiled at him and kissed him softly on the lips.

**‘’Because I knew I had fallen for you. And, well… you can get me hard by only looking at you.’’**

Ermal laughed as he puts his forehead to Fabrizio’s. **‘’I love you too Bizio.’’**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
